


[illustrated ficlet]Long lost pack

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Dick Grayson Week, Alpha/Omega, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Past Character Death, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: He has his hood down, his masks discarded. His features a more mature version of the way-too-familiar face of the lost Robin that Dick remembers, and the mewling pup in his arms a perfect mirror of his father. But the omega’s eyes are almost vacant, empty, blue as the sky like in his memories but also polluted with a touch of green… the echo of the water of Lazarus.And Dick doesn’t like it.Alpha Dick Grayson week Day 1: Scenting
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 433
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	[illustrated ficlet]Long lost pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】失去的族群](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363697) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> yay I'm back with more ABO-verse Young Justice! Are you even surprised at this point? LOL

The red-hooded omega is a perfect mix of beauty and sadness.

He has his hood down, his masks discarded. His features a more mature version of the way-too-familiar face of the lost Robin that Dick remembers, and the mewling pup in his arms a perfect mirror of his father. But the omega’s eyes are almost vacant, empty, blue as the sky like in his memories but also polluted with a touch of green… the echo of the water of Lazarus.

And Dick doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like finding out his dead love coming back to him this way, doesn’t like seeing him in his amnesiac state, doesn’t like that he has been kept a secret (along with Damian) from him for so long, and he doesn’t like those fresh scents of lemon and rain - sweet and memorable though they are - are too lonesome, too secluded, too lacking of the indication of a pack. There’s a lot of things Dick doesn’t like about this. But he just can’t help but let loose his own scents of warring emotions, tears of bliss clouding his vision, and Dick wants nothing more than to hold his long-lost bird, claiming him, and never letting him leave his sight.

There’s a spike in the omega’s scents that screams longing, and as Dick inches close with his hands up in the air, the boy does nothing more than tightening his own hold on Damian protectively. They stare at each other for a moment, Dick’s own passionate blues boring into the assassin’s Lazarus-tinted ones, irises speaking many thoughts of possibilities, of grief, and of could-haves that never had, and the familiar omega doesn’t back away as Dick pulls him into an embrace, his nose nuzzling into the boy’s scent glands behind his ear before rubbing their glands together, mixing their scents as Dick reclaims the omega as his own.

The omega lets out a low-rumbling whine as Dick reclaims him as part of the pack, and he doesn’t stop him as the alpha pets his pup on the head gently, subtly scenting him as well, their long-lasting embrace has Damian wrapped between them protectively.

And Dick knows this time he will not let Jason fly away again.


End file.
